


Mirror Mirror

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: "Padme as a ghost or force memory or what not that helps her daughter during the canon timeline; Leia might not know her as her mother, but Padme will always be there for her. "





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



  
  



End file.
